The Dragonborn Comes
by FoAteAZombie
Summary: Daughter of a Bosmer & Nord finds her way to Skyrim to find her brother, but soon finds herself in the middle of a civil war where she meets a Jarl fighting for Skyrim, a reluctant werewolf, a former prince of a fallen race, a charming master thief, & a mercenary with a dark past. Summary sux right now... give it time


_**Fo: Hey there! I am Fo ^^ This is my first 'Elder Scroll' fic! I'm so happy! This fic starts from the beginning of 'Skyrim' before the Dragonborn is arrested and sent to Helgen. My OC's name is Fiona Brave-Heart. She is half Bosmer and half Nord…. But, there will be a twist to that…. *wink***_

_** Bob: Better be! 'Elder Scrolls' always has those wonderful twists ^^ **_

_**Fo: Right? But, I don't want to give too much a way! *giggles***_

_**Veemon: Not even a little? *gives Fo the puppy eyes* **_

_**Fo: *sigh* All I can tell you that Martin Septim and the Hero of Kvatch (Whose name is Gwenyth; who happens to be a Bosmer) will make an appearance. How and why… That my dear friends I'll keep to myself for awhile. *wink* Also a few other appearances of peeps from 'Morrowind' and 'Oblivion' will appear in my fic. Now… I don't own 'Elder Scrolls'…. R&R ^^ Oh! And no flames ^^ **_

_**Bob: Fo... **_

_**Fo: What Bob? -.-**_

_**Bob: Nevermind!**_

_**Fo: ENJOY MY READERS! And don't forget to review!**_

_**Veemon: This fic has multiple parings by the way...**_

_**Fo: Yep! Fiona is a whore ^^**_

_**Veemon: Fo!**_

_**Fo: What? Well she kinda sounds like one :P  
**_

_**Veemon: *sigh***_

* * *

The Dragonborn Comes

Chapter 1: Brave New World

* * *

Leaving home was the hardest thing she had ever done. Saying her goodbyes to her family and friends was heart breaking for her. However, she had to leave home for Skyrim. Her father begged her not to leave. He told her Skyrim was different from Cyrodiil. He don't want his daughter to leave the safety of their home.

Her father...

The hardest part was leaving her beloved father.

Her father is her hero. She would miss him the most. She had come to Skyrim to find her older brother. Something in his letter did not sit well with her. Her father had told her that he would write a letter to his brother to look for her and her brother. She knew that if she agreed to let him write the letter that it would bring him some comfort.

The thought of harm coming to her brother drove her to leave the safety of Cyrodiil to the harsh mountains of Skyrim.

She had assured her father that he had trained her well in the arts of combat.

Though her skills were better from a distance.

Her father had warned her that Skyrim was filled with many dangers.

From wolves to giants…

She knew she had to come to the home of the Nords. She also knew the Nords would not be kind to her. She already knew the Nords had a large dislike for mer. What made it worse in her case; she's not just a Bosmer, she was also half Nord.

Even in their home in Kvatch _**(Fo: Remember, Kvatch had been rebuilt since the events of 'Oblivion'.)**_ she was treated differently along with her older siblings.

Two of her brothers looked just like a Nord and the other two looked just like a Wood Elf.

She was the second youngest out of them all. She had four older brothers and a younger half sister.

Her father had remarried 7 years ago to a Breton woman named Amelia.

She was convinced that her step mother disliked the fact her and her brothers were half mer, she was somewhat cold to them. Amelia had taught them basic spells such as healing, weak flame attacks, and wards. Her step mother even taught her to cook, sew, garden, and basic alchemy. She knew why her step mother had taught her; she was preparing her to be a wife.

She didn't mind though…

She may dislike her and her older brothers, but she did not abuse them or mistreated them. Amelia was hard on them though.

But, she can look past it, because she could see that her step mother really sincerely loves her father.

The young woman looked younger the she actually was.

She looked as if she was only 16 years of age, but she was actually 19.

With long blonde hair that hit the middle of her ribcage, elven hazel colored eyes, freckles over her nose and cheeks, pale skin with a small hit of Bosmer tan, and a beauty mark next to her left eye.

By both mer and man standards she was a beauty.

To Nords her beauty turned to repulsiveness when they seen her elf ears.

The youth was lost in thought as she rode in the back of an Imperial merchant's wagon.

She grasped her long thick heavy fur cloak trying to fight the harsh Skyrim chill. Her father had warned her that Skyrim was cold, she wished she would have worn warmer clothes.

"I take it this is your first time in Skyrim… The cold in the air is very harsh," the Imperial man spoke trying to make up some small chat.

The girl turned her hooded head to the man with doe like eyes.

"I lived in Bruma for a short time with my family…" she said as she shifted her feet a bit.

She hasn't always been this shy and timid. At home she was outspoken and loud. However, here she felt like a small child.

"Ah! So you are use to the cold then…" he chimed as he cracked the reigns making the horse _'nah'_ and picking up the pace.

"No… I maybe a Nord…" she stopped herself for a moment.

It would be wise not to mention her Bosmer half; she didn't know how he would react.

"I only lived in Bruma for a short time when I was a young child my father moved my brothers and I to Kvatch shortly after my mother died…" she explained.

She heard the middle aged Imperial merchant calling his horse to stop. She sat up straight to what had caused the wagon to stop. Her eyes widened when she saw three men dressed in blue and tan leather pointed a ready arrow at the merchant.

The three men wore helmets but by the sound of their gruff voices they were Nords.

"Please… I am a simple merchant and I have a young Nord woman in the cart… Surely you can show mercy…" he pleaded to the solders.

The merchant's plea was not heard as the three solders stood still aiming their arrows.

"I beg of you… If show no mercy to me then show it to the young woman. She's still but a child!" he pleaded again.

The girl was scared at what was happening.

**"HE'S AN IMPERIAL SPY!"** a female solider shouted.

The half Bosmer and half Nord woman looked to her left to see a small group of the soldiers coming from the thick forest.

"Are you certain?" one of the archers spoke with his arrow still aimed on it's target.

"Yes! The Imperial prisoner confirmed it!" she bellowed as she pointed a war ax at the merchant.

"Please! " the merchant pleaded as he threw his hand up in surrender.

Without warning or notice the three archers released their arrows hitting the merchant in the neck shoulder, and chest.

The young mixed girl watched in horror as he slumped forward.

"Bring the Nord girl alive to the camp," one of the archers had ordered to one of the soldiers.

She watched quivering as they came closer to the wagon.

In her panic she jumped of the back of the wagon and tried to make a run for it in the opposite direction.

However she was quickly caught by another soldier. He had his arms wrapped in a vice like hold around her waist and chest. She kicked her feet and kept throwing her body forward trying to get herself free.

But the male Nord's arms were strong.

"Easy there!" the soldier said as his grip tightened around her.

She turned to her head slightly to try and make eye contact.

"Please let me go… I'm only here to find my brother!" she begged as she continued to struggle.

She had no idea what was happening. She was in somewhat in denial of what she had just seen. She could tell that these Nords were not fond of Imperials.

"By Ysmir! Hurry up for more of those Imperial bastards show!" one of the soldiers called out in annoyance.

"Come kinsman… We will let the Jarl decided your fate girl…"

* * *

They had bonded her hands with rope.

She was thankful that her hood hadn't fall back from her head, otherwise they would see her elf ears. One of the men had shoved her with harsh might causing her to collide with the cold hard ground. She had guessed she wasn't moving fast enough for his liking.

She landed with a _'thud'_.

The woman was annoyed from their harsh treatment of her.

"We will wait till the Jarl returns…" she heard one of the soldiers say to another soldier.

She did not dare to move as she listened to the voices. She did not know how they would react if they were to find out about hers being half Bosmer. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide it long. As long as she found her brother before anyone could find out.

* * *

_The young girl found herself in a blinding blizzard standing on top of a mountain. _

_She was cold with her fur cape the only protecting she had. She did not know where she was. All she can she was white from the unforgiving snow. She saw nothing in every direction she looked._

_'Where am I?' she asked herself._

_She fell to her knees clinging to herself. She soon started to sob as she shivered. She never felt so helpless and lost._

_"Don't cry my little lily…" came a feminine voice._

_Her eyes sprung open as she snapped her head up._

_"Hello?" she called out to the voice as she searched for the woman._

_The young mixed woman stood up in a stagger as she gripped her cloak. _

_Then she spotted something in the distance. _

_A figure of a woman she saw._

_"Everything will be alright…" the voice spoke again._

_The mixed girl started to trek through the thick layers of snow to get to the woman._

_"Wait!" she called out as she used her arms to shield her face from the unforgiving snow._

_However all her efforts were in vain as she peeked through her arm only to see that the unknown woman had vanished._

_Then all of a sudden she heard a 'whoosh' accompanied by a large gust of wind._

_She felt the ground rumble beneath her. She looked up to see and was in shock to see a dragon before her._

_Feeling large gust of winds all around her._

_She was not afraid of the dragon, yet she felt calm and at peace. She stared up at the beast with her mouth ajar. _

_The dragon before her was beautiful._

_It was white as snow with a tint of a lilac purple and soft pink._

_The giant dragon looked very feminine as it stared down at her with it's hazel gold eyes. _

_She just stared into it's eyes. _

_Then suddenly she felt as if she couldn't breathe. _

_She collapsed to the ground on her knees clawing at her throat gasping for air. Her whole world turned black in seconds. Fear and panic consumed her entire body. Her lungs were aching from the lack of oxygen._

_The last thing she heard was the sound of the roar of the dragon above her…_

* * *

The girl sprung up as she gasped looking around.

Her whole body was shaking and she felt a thin layer of sweat on her skin.

_'It was only a dream…'_ she thought as noticed she was lying on a cot inside a tent.

She didn't know how and when she had fallen asleep.

"Keep searching I'm sure there are more of those damn Stormcloaks!" she heard a man's voice.

She peeked outside her tent.

The mixed girl gasped when she saw their armor.

She had recognized their armor. They were Imperial soldiers.

She could see the bodies of these _'Stromcloaks'_ being hulled into a pile.

She couldn't see any survivors.

The mixed girl knew she was in a bad situation.

She took in a breath, maybe they could help her. She was in fact a loyal subject of Cyrodiil.

That had to count for something.

She crawled out of the tent.

"Excuse me…" she spoke up with a meek voice as she stood.

The soldiers turned to her.

The look on their faces suggested it wasn't such a good idea.

They looked at her with disgust.

It worried her.

"You there! Nord Woman, by the Empire you are under arrest," one of them called out as he marched his way to her.

The young mixed woman gasped in disbelief.

She felt her blood run cold.

There was no way she would let herself be arrested.

She needed to find her brother.

Without a warning she turned on her heels and made he way into the thick forest; she could hear the soldiers running after her and shouting _'stop'_.

She was not going to; she could stop and explain to them she's from Cyrodiil and she's a faithful subject of the empire, but she had a feeling that it would be of no use. Her main focus was to find her older brother.

* * *

Snow hit his fur cloak, but he didn't care. He was a Nord, the cold never bothered him. He and his men were marching their way up the abandoned road making their way up a hill on the road. He kept a watchful eye on his surroundings. Preparing himself for any danger that might come.

"My Jarl _**(Fo: You all know who that is *wink*)**_… Where are the scouts?" a blonde Nord in his late 20's spoke as he kicked his heels slightly against his steed trotting over to the other Nord.

The Jarl looked over to him with a thin lip.

Something went wrong. His scouts should have been up at the hill. However, there were no signs of them. He didn't like this feeling in the air.

It felt _empty_.

"Stay on your guard…" he spoke up as he turned his head to his men; some on horses and others on foot.

He glanced at the blonde Nord beside him and then brought his attention ahead on the road.

"Something isn't right…" the Jarl mumbled aloud as he swayed back in forth slightly on his dark brown horse tighten his grip on the reins.

Then out of the snow covered trees stumbled out a young woman cloaked in black and brown fur.

The woman had falling onto her side a few feet in front of the Jarl.

The Jarl pulled up on the reins causing his horse to rear up on it's hind legs.

He gasped with wide eyes as he pulled the reins of his horse to the side so she wouldn't me trampled.

The hooded woman looked up with fear and desperation in her golden and green colored eyes.

The two had made eye contact.

Steely blue _**(Fo: I always saw Ulfric with blue eyes ^^)**_ meeting hazel eyes.

"A woman?" the blonde Nord spoke up in disbelief as he gazed at the hooded woman.

She didn't even have time to stand when five Imperial soldiers burst through the forest.

"Archers!" the Jarl called out to his men.

He stared at the Imperial soldiers with disgust. Without any further direction his men effortlessly took out the Imperial soldiers.

The hooded woman watched as the soldiers fell.

The mixed girl squealed and crawled backwards giving herself some distance between her and the horse.

She looked at the man that gave the order with pleading eyes. She could see that he was studying her.

"Mercy…" she spoke softly her voice sounding exhausted.

"Rise…" he spoke, his voice stern and commanding.

The girl obeyed as she stood up clutching her cloak as if it were her only protection.

He clicked his tongue commanding his steed to move toward the girl.

"Let's see your face child," he spoke still with the same stern tone staring at her with an intense stare.

She let out a tiny gasp at his request. Her hands grasped the front of her hood. His eyebrows forward at her as he watched her lower her face further obscuring it more.

"He gave you an order _milkdrinker_!" a female soldier spitted out.

The hooded woman backed up a couple of steps.

"She's frightened…" the blonde Nord said to the Jarl with sympathy in his voice.

Without a word the Jarl released himself _**(Fo: Sounds dirty…Lolz! Don't mind me... I'm tired ^^)**_ from his horse with ease.

He made his way to the hooded woman. She glanced up to him and saw that she was towering over her. He was much taller than she was; her head only came to his chest. Without speaking he extended his hand to her hood.

"Please, I rather not…" she gasped out as she jerked back from his reach.

"Are you a fugitive?" the man asked as his hand dropped to his side.

"No…" she answered meekly trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Then you have no reason to fear," he said trying to coax her.

The Jarl reached for her hood again.

Gripping the side of it gently.

The woman started to panic out of her panic she placed her gloved hand on top of his.

She stopped him from pulling the hood back all the way. Her face was uncovered, but her elf ears remained hidden.

The Jarl smiled at her; he saw a beautiful Nord girl in front of him.

Her hair was long with heavy bangs swooped to one side. He didn't see why she would want to hide her face.

"My Jarl…. We need to keep moving," suggested the blonde Nord.

"Aye," he responded he removed his hand from the woman's hood.

He looked back over at the Nord girl and saw that she had covered her face.

"Come… It isn't safe for you to wonder the roads of Skyrim alone…" he said as he offered his arm.

The woman nodded her head as she took his arm.

The man climbed on top of his mount with ease and extended his had to her.

"Thank you…" she spoke quietly as she took his hand.

She glanced at their hands. His hands were much larger than hers.

The Jarl smiled at her; she was a timid tiny thing.

_'Strange for a Nord woman to be so timid,'_ he thought as he stared at her.

However, he was not going to leave her here to fend for herself. He helped onto the horse and seated her in front of him with his arms on either side of her holding onto the reins. He clicked his tongue making the horse grunt a bit before it started to trot forward.

* * *

The air was quiet as the Jarl and his men marched forward.

The woman could hear soft rustling in the forest.

With her elven heighten hearing she knew it wasn't an animal.

They were being followed.

She couldn't keep that to herself.

What if it would put their lives in danger?

"We're being followed…" she spoke up in a whisper to the Jarl.

The Jarl's jaw twitched to the side a bit as he looked down on the girl seated in front of him.

"How do you know this?" he asked in a demanding voice.

He was glaring at the back of her head. He felt his body tense up.

_'Is she a spy?'_ he asked himself glaring at the back of the girl's head.

He didn't hear anything. He didn't know if this woman was leading him and his men into a trap.

The girl turned her head to look at his face.

She could see distrust in his eyes. She didn't blame him; he seemed like a seasoned soldier.

To him she was just a timid child.

"My father taught me to listen to your surroundings… _'An old hunter's secret'_ he would say…" she explained and giggled slightly remembering her father's words.

"Your father must be a skilled hunter," he said with a stern voice.

"He is…" she said solemnly.

Without an order to his men he pulled on the reins to his left. His men followed suite into the forest.

"You three," he spoke as he looked at three of his men.

"My Jarl?" one of them spoke awaiting his orders.

"Stay with the woman, I'll take the rest of the men and scout a head," he said as he slid off his horse.

She watched him with worried eyes. Something inside her told her this was a bad idea. As if all the Divines screamed at her, telling her they need to keep going. She reached out her hand not even thinking. Her hand was placed on the Jarl's shoulder. He glanced at her hand and then at her. He could see worry written all over her face.

"Yes?" he spoke to her calmly.

She couldn't muster any words into her mouth.

"I…." she didn't know what to say.

Her words were there but they wouldn't come. However the Jarl came up with his own interpretation of what she was about to say.

"You will be safe with my men, and I won't be long," he said with a confident smile on his face as he removed her hand gently.

She reluctantly nodded her head.

"Let's move," he ordered his men in a commanding stern voice.

_'Something is wrong… I know it...'_ she thought as she stared at the Jarl.

She felt like there were dark forces all around them as she stared at the Jarl's back. Dread was the only thing that she could feel.

* * *

It's been almost a few hours since the Jarl had left with his men.

She just stared into the direction he had left. One of the soldiers made his way up to her.

"So… Were you born in Skyrim?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"No… My father was," she answered honestly.

"Ah! Had to see the homeland eh?" he chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Something like that…" she said with half grin.

"The Jarl seems to be smitten by you," the soldier spoke up again.

The woman felt her cheeks burn. She felt flustered.

"What!? No! No! No! No! No!" she squeaked in her fluster.

This made the soldier bellow in laughter.

Her temper was flaring up as he continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing at me!" she yelled at him; her face was redder than a tomato now.

That didn't stop him; it only made him laugh even harder.

His laughter was stopped by an arrow being lodged into his chest. She gasped when she saw him drop to the ground and she looked in every direction to see who shot him. All of a sudden she saw another soldier dropping to the ground. She felt her fear paralyzing her.

Then she heard another drop; she knew the last soldier had fallen.

Then all of a sudden an arrow whizzed by nearly hitting her, but it missed.

The arrow caused the horse she was on and rear up with a _'nah'_ and the horse charged out of the forest.

She screamed _**(Fo: LOLZ! When I typed 'screamed' it came out 'creamed'! I had a good chuckle out of it ^^ Thought you guys would like to know what goes through my head when I write! *giggles*)**_ as she grasped the reins of the horse.

She couldn't get control of the horse. She squeezed her eyes shut.

The woman was so scared.

She felt like an eternity as she clung onto the horse.

Then she felt herself flying forward.

She opened her eyes and saw the lifeless body of the horse on top of her. Her legs were pinned under the massive animal. She tried to wiggle out, but it was of no use.

Then she heard foot steps; she couldn't see the dead horse was blocking her view.

Then she felt her hood being yanked off.

She gasped in shock and horror as she in her panic reached to cover her face with her hood, but was stopped with a boot on her wrist. She let out a small scream and whimper as the foot put more pressure on her wrist.

"Disgusting…" she heard a woman's voice.

She glanced up to see a female Altmer wearing Elven Armor. She was very beautiful with her golden skin, golden hair, and green eyes.

"Lady Liawhyen what shall we with this one?" came a voice of a male High Elf.

The woman elf glared at the woman below her.

"This one goes with the rest of those Nords; a tainted _'half-breed'_…" she said as she released her foot off the girl's wrist.

She always hated that word. She felt her blood begin to boil.

"Bitch…" she spoke without even stopping herself from saying it.

Liawhyen cocked her head to the side with a grunt she kicked the girl with her foot. She stared at the unconscious mixed girl with disgust.

"Get her in the wagon and put that hood back on her!" she ordered one of her men.

She hated half-breeds.

They disgusted her to no end.

If she had it her way, she would have them killed the moment they left their mother's womb.

"Her face makes me sick…" she said in a cold voice as she made her way to her horse.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! End! End! End! End! End! End! End! End! End! End! End! End! End! End! End! Sorry the ending was rushed. LOLZ! I was rushing ^^ **_

_**Taichi: The whole thing looks like you've been rushing! You better do better on the next chapter! *glares at Fo* **_

_**Fo: SHUSH! Anywhooooo! Liawhyen is an OC of mine ^^ Liawhyen will play an important role in my fic. Also a few minor peeps will play an important role…. Just to name a few; Teldryn Sero, Lydia, and the cheating Wood Elf wife in Riften (I forget her name….SHHHH!) Also I made up an OC that's a Snow Elf (Modeled him after Orlando Bloom)… I'll explain that later ^^ But, I like and hate Liawhyen… I modeled her after Katherine Hiegl ^^ If you ask me she would be a perfect High Elf if they ever made 'Skyrim' into a movie. **_

_**Washu: I agree she would. **_

_**Fo: Yep ^^ She's so friggen pretty! If you don't know who she is, she played in a lot of movies like 'Knocked Up' and she was Izzie from 'Grey's Anatomy'. Just in case you didn't know! *wink* Anyway ^^ Helgen is next! R&R! **_

_**Washu: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Iron Maiden'.**_


End file.
